venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Cierra's Nyan Cat Theory
This page is for how ImmortalKyodai made her own origin story for the pop-tarted Nyan Cat. Theory Once, there was a star, and that star met a space rainbow, because you know that whenever a blue star and a red star come together, they make a space rainbow. So the star and the rainbow decided to make someone very happy that day. The first person they helped was a girl with a very "boring" cat, so they decided to give the cat rainbow magic powers. The cat at the time was eating a pop-tart, so when they gave the cat the powers, it merged with the pop-tart. So now, the cat is now running through space to visit all the stars, and it sings that annoying song as a sign of its happiness. Thoughts This spot is where you can put your thoughts about the theory *Jordan thought the theory was terrible *Five words: Um, ok, weird, OMGRAINBOWCATSLOL!, unrealistic. :) * Jemma thought midly legit, however, it was great C: *I like waffles!!! *RAINBOW MAGIC POWERZ!!!!!! *explodes into millions of sparkles* -A random person *Well.. It's...um,original? *Sounds legit. *Hey, that was my cat... *Haha that was good oh Cierra * So magical!!!!! X3 * So THAT'S where Skittles went! Thanks for telling me! * omg i love rainbows and kitties -Alex fan of nyan cat and venturian tale * Breif recap: Rainbow Stars, little girl, boring cat eating poptart, merging food and cats, and space travel. * I thought a red star mixed with a blue star made a purple star.....or a supernova. Whatever comes first. *She forgot one thing in her theory-the fact that nyan cat farts rainbows and nyan kat is murdurer killed jordan a lot *Sounds better than other theories I've heard. I kind of thought it was the canon story. * SO BEAUTIFUL. X3 * Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk and a Waffly Suprise! -George Acachalla I (THE FIRST PAPA) .OH SO Thats What Happend To My Box Of Pop Tarts - Surviver03 * I think that the nyan cat was just wanted to troll everyone and be annoying. * I like trains ~A fan * This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen.... * Lol it's like exactly from the episode! Love it! Cierra is SO funny! * Venturian Tale your epic *AWESOME! I love VT -ember (aka prettyfennekin222800) * I was with you, but then I lost you after the space-rainbow part. * cool theory. PURPLE POWER!!! wait.. purple stars make purple rain! * This is legit because i have nyan cat's phone number and they told me this -Hybridwolf77 * It's a joke, I think. Though does make sense.-Daniel.VFan * WELL CATS. * Best thoughts section ever * AMAZING * NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA * LOL,I can't even!!!! * LOLLLLLLLLLLL VT ISH EPICCCCCC * if somebody reads this, note that i ate i potatoe yesterday. * bananas * potatoes * ^^^i just rote 4 comment things wow^^^ * Meh, probably true, its adorable enough X3 and all cute things are brought into this world by good things :3- markmossing * Wasn't the video where this came from ( nyan cat gun mod ) removed? Category:ImmortalKyodai Category:Cierra Frye Category:Kids Category:That was..a..weird theory. Category:Papa is George Category:Oh Cierra...